Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to waterproof breathable and warm keeping fabrics, and more particularly to a connecting structure for connecting waterproof breathable and warm keeping fabrics.
Related Prior Art
The existing fishing pants are waterproof and breathable, but are unable to keep warm, so that the wearer will feel cold when wading in the water or sitting for a long time while fishing.
Therefore, some fishing pants which are made of rubber to keep warm are developed. However, rubber fishing pants may keep warm but are not breathable. In order to achieve breathability, the rubber must be perforated with air holes, which, however, will make the fishing pants not waterproof.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.